The present invention relates generally to clothing, and more particularly to clothing articles that may be selectively decorated.
Prior systems and methods relating to clothing decoration are known. However, most prior systems and methods involve permanent fastening of decorative elements, such as faux jewels, to a clothing article. This fastening is deemed permanent, because the decorative elements would need to be destroyed beyond a point of reuse in order to be removed from a clothing article. However, there are situations in which it may be desirable to decorate a clothing article in different ways for different occasions, or for a limited period of time, or even in different decorative configurations during the same wearing time.
Accordingly, the art of clothing decoration would be improved by systems and methods related to temporary or easily reconfigurable decoration.